kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
James Shiba
(ジェームズ　志場, Jēmuzu Shiba?) :*First Appearance: Chapter 173 :*Type: Dou :*Martial Arts: Boxing A former champion boxer famous in the underworld nicknamed "The God of Destruction", James' right leg and right eye were lost in a fight with the One Shadow of Yami; since then he became a hermit, living under a bridge in a shack containing a boxing gym, coming out only to play Pachinko. Personality Unlike many other masters shown throughout the series, Yami masters included, James is comically shown to be rather dishonorable and arrogant, to the point where Kōetsuji mentions that "even Yami would not accept him for his arrogance" (though his opinion is arguably biased due to a grudge he carries againt James apparently in a argument about who's mustache was manlier). Such is seen in the disciple race between him and Koetsuji, during which he flicks a Pachinko ball at Kenichi's head and causes him to fall over, taking advantage of this to give Takeda the lead. The other example is his refusal to cut off his own mustache despite the bet, after which he escaped Shigure by jumping onto the nearby bullet train. James is also not above taking advantage of Takeda, having him fight in betting matches in order to supplement his own income. James also keeps various pets and names his moves after them, such as the Giant Cat Eye Frog Punch, named after a frog with cat eyes. In Battle 321-322 James is shown to care about Takeda by forfeiting the match claiming that it is foolish to break his source of money and forgetting the bet of cutting off his mustache if he lost (comically in a seppuku style), which he blatantly and arrogantly refused after being reminded of it. Like Takeda, James's best punch is left straight, the knowledge of which helps form a bond between the disciple and master. James' mustache and beard also indicate his mood: when they point downward, he is in a neutral or bad mood; when they point upward, he is excited. James also has some mechanical abilities, as a spring-loaded leg brace is shown allowing him to jump from the roof of his shack to a nearby train. He also made Takeda wear restraints that exercised his boxing muscles. Plot Outline A young James Shiba believed that boxing was the strongest martial art, and participated frequently in underground bouts. Though he manages to make a name for himself quickly and conveniently, everything crashes around him when he loses in a fight with Saiga Fūrinji, supposedly making him die as a martial artist and laying him to waste for several years. James Shiba is first seen coming out of a Pachinko parlor and being assaulted by a group of thugs. He effortlessly defeats them, and pummels Takeda after the latter tries to approach him. For two days, he doesn't come out of his shack, waiting for Takeda to leave while the Shinpaku captain waits at his front door. He does come out after Kenichi mentions Koetsuji's name, though takes this opportunity to steal the wallets of the two Shinpaku members. Seeing Takeda's persistence, James attempts to get rid of him by having him first find a supposedly non-existent two headed pachinko ball (which he found nearby, having been dropped by chance); then run to the sea while dragging a tire, find a rare breed of fish and sea slug, and then sing Tan-Tan-Tanuki while doing a hundred Hindu squats at a police box on the way back, (he found the fish and sea slug on his first try, the police cheered him on (as opposed to James's intent to get him arrested), and an old woman gave him a bento), all of which he passed. James is shown later arguing with Koetsuji in a mustache feud, with the two pitting their disciples against each other and betting that the losing disciple's master must shave his mustache. Watching Takeda, James's demonstrates the fruits of his teachings as Takeda puts up a very strong fight against Kenichi, but right as Takeda is about to be finished off, James throws in a towel and forfeits the match, forgetting about the bet to cut off his mustache and blatantly refusing when reminded of it. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Master